


One Thing to Another

by MarcelineThePastelQueen



Category: Original Story
Genre: F/F, F/M, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelineThePastelQueen/pseuds/MarcelineThePastelQueen





	One Thing to Another

It was three in the daylight. Three o'clock in the fucking daylight and I'm here squatting on the floor of my new room examining within worthless bullshit I don't need anymore. I don't quite understand why people think us students are going to re-use old shit we used last school year. In my current circumstances, no one would know it's old shit. I'm in a brand-new state because my mom decided to say 'Fuck it, I'm going to divorce my drunken husband and basically kidnap my daughter and move down to Pennsylvania. Why would Pennsylvania be better to live in than Manhattan? I always wondered how anime protagonists were able to live on their own.

As soon as I was about to come up with a slightly understandable conclusion, my mom decided to be a portion of society and came into the room. I looked up from the Bullshit Box and saw she had another box of my stuff. 

"I found your polaroid and some film. There are pictures of you and your little buddy. Want me to go find your fairy lights with the clips on them?"

"Sure, gratefulness to you mom- oh, also, I'm not going to keep any of this stuff from last year. I want to go see if I can get some new supplies at Target. Preferably in the daylight?" That got a good chuckle from my mom, acknowledging she's gotten less sleep then I did. Sleeping hasn't come straightforward for her but, she's surviving. I observed her trek out of my room before turning around and shouting something about my mattress arriving tomorrow. I grabbed the box containing my polaroid and scanned through the photographs. It's weird how polaroids make it look like there's a filter on it. Its probably because most of the pictures were of two brown-haired girls donning flower headdresses of daisies and button-down shirts tucked into our mom jeans. Even better for the worse, my friend's name is Moonshine. Unless she fancied her name to sound like her mom was a hippie or she wanted it to look like she was named after some brand of alcohol I will never understand the reasoning.

I think the only real con to this fiasco is moving away from Moonshine. I remember when we were kids, we were called the Moon Children. We went from "Friends At Birth, to Girlfriends, back to Friends to Best Friends" which is just lesbian matters, I guess. I opened one of the drawers to my new dresser and pulled out a tank top and a pair of shorts for pajamas. My first summer night in a new state honestly felt refreshing since it been a while since I've been to someplace dissimilar. I spread out a dense blanket and a slimmer one on top to make a miniature futon. It was adequate, being as I probably wouldn't get that much sleep regardless. Laying down and staring up at the ceiling, I felt somewhat more at home then I was in Manhattan. It was an odd sensation but, I didn't think too much of it pending on how I fell dormant without knowing. I looked up and for a minute was about to jump out to tell my mom I was able to see again. That is until I went to rub my eyes and hit my glasses.

Bummer.

Considering it was about 1:00 pm, I was assuming mom would be ready to drop me off at the mall or Target. I got dressed, went downstairs, and managed to find my way to the kitchen to see my mom at the kitchen table with two bagels and a cup of coffee for me. I nodded good morning and sat down to eat. The coffee was black, but I was able to taste that there was indeed a few teaspoons of sugar. My breakfast used to be too sweet for my dad's liking since I love strawberry cream cheese. There were some days where I did want something savory and dad would have to spare his smoky salmon cream cheese. Considering how many beaches we passed when we moved here, I think it'll be pretty easy to find. 

"So sweetums, do you want to go to the store soon?" My mom asked, following her sentence with a small yawn. I gave her a small nod trying to finish my food before it got cold but didn't want her to feel ignored. "Hey mom, if it's possible can you just drop me off at the store so I can roam on my own?"

"Alright, but please make sure your phone is charged and no walking around with your headphones on." I gave her a nod and went back up to my room. I did remember to put my phone on the charger and I can't even remember where the hell I put my headphones. Oh well, corded headphones are useless at this point which means it was time to go out and buy some stupid wireless headphones even though I doubt I'll keep them for more than two months.

Mom beeped the horn to signal me to hurry my ass up even though I was right behind her. I knocked on the window so that she could unlock the door. When she did, I threw myself into the seat. I turned on the radio and sighed heavily as she pulled out of the driveway. The neighborhood was nice to drive around but, there were way too many kids for my liking. My only worry was getting to know any of the actual teenagers in case we were moving again. She had yet to find a decent job and rent was pretty higher than she expected.

"So, how you liking the neighborhood?" My mom asked pretty plainly as she kept pretty focused on the road ahead. I just nodded and kept staring out the window, "I would like to have an audible response since I'm busy watching the road. I sighed and mumbled a low "It's fine." There wasn't any reason to particularly make note since we weren't staying for long. I don't know if my mom knew the drive to Target or whatever mall was around here was far away or she just wanted to talk but she had to ask the one question no one would want to hear.

"Have you talked to Malorie at all?" I sighed heavily knowing where this was going, "Valerie, and I have no reason to talk to her because we broke up, remember?"

"You still wanted to be buddies with Moonshine when you two broke up."

"Yeah well, we always were best friends." I thanked the heavens for my mom ultimately pulling into the parking lot of a mall. After a few minutes of nagging, I got out of the car and went inside the mall. I instantly got hit with the smell of burnt pretzels and bogus processed cheese. Surprisingly there were a lot of high-school girls that moderately reassured me. I felt sorry for everyone that had to operate the food stands and a thought ran across my head to probably eat at the food court at least once to know how regretful it would be. I bee-lined to the nearest emo store that was in sight and indulged in the booming music that played from the speakers in the store. Knowing how much more I could've gotten online, I just browsed around until a worker came up to me and asked if I needed help finding anything. I gave her a small 'no' and a 'gratefulness to you' which made her blush and giggle before walking to the back. I was able to tell by the mismatching homemade earrings she donned she was interested in me.

After finding some oversized hoodies and sweatshirts, I strolled over to the counter to pay. The same girl walked over and with a quiet 'Will that be all?' she took my items and scanned them. I shook my head and paid her the total.

"Keep the extra and gratefulness to you, beautiful." I flirted while taking my bag and walking out of the store. I could overhear a small giggle of excitement as she realized I gave her my number. If I was able to stay here long enough, I could at least have one friend to not suffer alone with. After a few more hours, I was in the parking lot loading my bags into the trunk of my mom's car. She looked a bit more well-rested which I was happy to see. Once I got in the car, my phone began humming. When I checked to see whoever it was, I read the text stating 'This is the lady from the store' along with noticing my mom was smirking to herself.

"What is it, mom?" I glanced at her, inserting my phone back into my pocket as I leaned into the seat. "You met someone?" She replied.

"Yeah, some girl working part-time in one of the shops. She seemed similar to a high-schooler so I granted her my number."

"You're not replacing Moonshine already, are you?" She responded jokingly. I ridiculed at her lame excuse for a joke and snapped at her, "I would never deceive her like that!" She laughed and sighed as she pulled into the driveway of our prevailing home. "I'm glad you're not like your father."

I lamented and got out the car and went to go get my bags murmuring under my breath "I'm glad too..."


End file.
